


The Everyday Adventures of Rosaria and Mary

by Wavvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bodily Fluids, Breast Enlargement, Breast Expansion, Butt Plugs, Compelling Voice, Confusion, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dinner, Eating, Eating Bodily Fluids, Embarrassment, F/F, Fantasy, Food, Forced Masturbation, Hypnosis, Hypnotized Hypnotist, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Appetite, Lesbian Character, Licking Bodily Fluids, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Modern Fantasy, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, Panties, Possession, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Spying, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Workplace, bimboization, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Mary is an ordinary, uptight business woman who wants nothing more than to succeed at work and build a life for herself. Rosaria is a chaotic, unpredictable witch who has very few qualms with casting odd spells on other people without their permission. When the two of them start dating each other, Mary may be in for a little more than she bargained for.This little anthology will chronicle a handful of Rosaria's attempts to make Mary's life a little more interesting with her magic.This is an anthology, so each chapter will be its own individual story. Some of the tags I've listed will not apply to every single story. Check the chapter notes for a quick glance at the content of each chapter. Will be updated every Sunday.Based on a series of prompts I was given on /r/dirtywritingprompts.





	1. Rosaria Visits Mary at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Possession  
> \- Masturbation/Forced Masturbation  
> \- Workplace setting  
> \- Embarrassment

"...but I kept on telling him 'no, I'm not a prodigy, I need some time to learn this.' You know what I'm saying?"

Surprisingly, I did. Caitlyn was usually one to blabber on and on about nothing, but this was a rare time when I could relate to one of her lunch-time stories/rants.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a snicker, dropping some shrimp into my mouth with my chopsticks. "The new boss here is crazy, I swear. He's probably half a decade younger than either of us."

With a mouthful of her sandwich, Caitlyn nodded and gestured towards me, as if to say 'That's what I'm saying.' When she finally gulped it down, she smirked. "You see, that's why I like you Mary, because you know what's going on. You're not just another office drone who goes through the motions everyday. You're a real..."

I blushed, and looked down at my food, very flattered by her compliments. "Hey, it's nothing Cait, it's...nothing?" Something had cut her off. With a bit of a startled expression, I looked up. Caitlyn was staring at me, wide eyed and slack jawed. She had dropped her sandwich onto the table, and was trembling slightly as if in unspeakable pain.

"Mary..." She sputtered, going pale. "What's...happening..."

By the time I had an answer to that question, Caitlyn was gone. Her body had loosened up and started to move as normal again, but I knew that wasn't Caitlyn staring down at her nails with a curious expression.

I groaned and grit my teeth, packing my half-eaten lunch back into my bag, and walking away from the table. "I'm not doing this, Rose." I said angrily as I left.

Caitlyn's body quickly caught up with me, leaving her things at the table. "C'mon, you didn't even hear my cool monologue."

"I don't want to hear it." I said harshly, doing my best to look like everything was normal as I walked back to my office. "Just put Caitlyn back and leave me alone."

I didn't stop to watch her, but Caitlyn's possessed form stopped following me then. I assumed Rosaria had taken my word, and gone back to her own job, which I assumed she was taking time off from to do this. This would mean less hours for her, less money for us, and more work for me.

When I opened my office door, my intern/assistant was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing an admittedly chiseled body. At the sound of the door opening, he turned to look at me with a slightly disheveled appearance. "Oh, wow, that was fast." He said with an accent and speech pattern that belonged to Rosaria, not him. "I was going to have him undress all the way, but I suppose this could-"

"He's a decade and a half younger than me,  _ Rosaria _ ." I was getting mad now, not just frustrated, mad. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see this. When I get back from the bathroom, you better be out of him." Without looking, I turned around and walked down the hall to the female bathroom on this floor. I could feel some emotions brewing in me. Mostly fear, anger, but I couldn't deny that underneath all of this I was somewhat...flattered. Rosaria certainly tried to spice up our relationship however she could.

When I got to the bathroom, the front desk receptionist (I didn’t know her name) was standing there. She was naked from the waist up, and was grinning from ear to ear. "I want to fuck you Mary. Right. Now." She walked over to me, arms out, but I pushed her away before walking into a stall. 

"No means no, Rosaria. Go back to  _ your _ job." I spat. I then locked the door, pulled my pants down, and sat at the toilet, leaning onto my legs and thinking. My heart was pounding. I hated that Rosaria could get me worked up so easily, but at the same time, there was something fucking awesome about it.

Outside, I could hear the receptionist, or Rosaria in her body, redress herself and walk out of the bathroom. The coast was clear, for now at least, but my heart kept pounding.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. In and out. In and out. In and out. It wasn't long before a soft, docile calm was spreading across me, wiping away the stress and tension. “There we go,” I mumbled under my breath, “She’s gone, there’s nothing to panic about, everything’s back to normal…”

I should've felt rage as my mind got cloudier and cloudier, gradually drifting away from my body. I should've fought with all the willpower I had as the cloudy feeling spread downwards, numbing my body one part at a time, starting with my face. I should’ve at least said something as I felt a new presence join me in my head, taking control while I watched blissfully from the sidelines.

But by the time I had realized what was happening, it was already too late. I was too lost in the warm, sensual haze to do anything but submissively hand myself over to her.

My mouth smirked all on its own, and looked down at my body. "You know you can't escape me. When the witch girl wants, the witch girl gets." I said triumphantly. Wait, was I saying this? I didn't think so. But...thinking was just too hard right now. It was so much easier to just sit in this secluded corner of my head and observe rather than participate.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna give you a nice little break." My mouth whispered as one hand started teasing my clitoris. The other snaked up my shirt, pushing past my bra and started tweaking at my nipple. My hands now had a mind of their own as well.

But they weren't really my hands at that point, they were Rosaria's.

I couldn't help but get into the rhythm of it, as my body was filled with tingles of pleasure. Rosaria knew exactly where to touch me and what pace to go at. Soon enough, my chest was heaving, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. My hands were sneaking in and out of my vagina now, their passage becoming easier and easier.

I wasn't sure how many people entered and exited the bathroom as Rosaria used me to shamelessly get off on the toilet, but there had to have been a few. Luckily for me, my girlfriend had the wherewithal to stay absolutely quiet, so none of them were the wiser.

Eventually, the pleasure damn burst, and I orgasmed. Rosaria kept my mouth sealed tight as our pace increased to maximize the high. My body writhed in pleasure, and my hips instinctively started rocking back and forth.

When it had been milked for all it was worth, she smiled and leaned back on the toilet. "There we go, how difficult was that? You need to stop resisting so much Mary, just go with the flow."

Still panting a bit, I found myself pulling my fingers out of my nether region and holding them up to my face. They were coated in juice. "Fuck, this was so hot. I don’t know how I’ve never thought of this before. Well, I'm going to go back to my body, have a nice day at work!" I then stuck my fluid-covered fingers into my mouth and started licking around. As I did this, swallowing the god-awful tasting juices, I found the numbness disappearing from my body.

When I was finally sure that she was gone and I could control myself again, I pulled the fingers out of my mouth, wiped myself down, and did my best to pull myself back together. My mind was telling me to be furious, but my gut had a much different reaction to what had transpired. Either way, when I got home I was going to have quite a few words for Rosaria.

When I finally exited the bathroom, I was a little sweaty, but otherwise looked completely normal.


	2. Rosaria Helps Mary Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- vaginal and anal fingering (hallucinated, but it counts I guess)  
> \- a workplace setting  
> \- bathroom masturbation  
> \- idk bruh that's about it, it's like 11:30pm right now and I can't think of shit

I first felt it at about 10:00 am, when Caitlyn casually waltzed into my office and dropped something heavy on my desk.

“Hey Mary, the boss wanted me to give these to you.” She said with an apologetic smile. “Some goofballs fucked up their balance sheets, so he needs you to go through them and make some corrections.”

I looked up from the work I’d been doing on my laptop, and was met with a stack of folders that was at least a foot tall. My eyes widened, and my fists clamped shut. “Oh, bullshit.” I muttered to myself, as my stomach tightened with frustration. “Why does…”

And that’s when it hit.

I wasn’t really sure what happened at first, it was so fast. In the blink of an eye, all the tension and tightness in my stomach gained weight and dropped right down to my crotch. My panties tightened around me, and I felt some invisible force start to gently caress me.

I blushed and shifted nervously in my seat as the ghost of a delicate hand pinched my clitoris and slid some fingers into me. Instinctively, my eyes darted down. Was anything moving down there? Oh God, I hoped nothing was moving.

Fortunately for me, there wasn’t anything moving, or at least nothing that could be seen through my pants. Unfortunately for me, my quick glance had brought Caitlyn’s along with it.

“Uh...are you okay?” She asked, giving me a look that hovered halfway between concerned and suspicious.

I laughed nervously, and squeezed my thighs together, trying to ward off the strange sensations. It didn’t work. “Uh...I’m uh...f-fine. I think I just have a little sto...stomach in...indigestion.” I sputtered as the ghost hands fingered me harder and harder. “Th-thanks for the f-folders...if you’ll...ex-use me…” With some difficulty, I rose to my feet and teetered out of my office.

Getting to the bathroom from my office had always been a bit of a trip, but with the potent mixture of my confusion and growing arousal, it felt like an eternity before I finally burst through the door. It was lucky that no one else was there, because I was edging by the time I opened a stall door and locked it behind me.

Biting my lip to hold back moaning, I quickly undid the belt and pulled down my pants. Sure enough, my underwear was shifting around, creasing as the invisible hands rubbed my folds. My breath hitched and I once again squirmed in place. As inconvenient a time as this was, I couldn’t help enjoy this just a little bit.

But this was no place for this, so I reached down and stuck my fingers in the waistband, gently trying to slide them off of me. 

It didn’t work. When I tried to nudge them down, they became even tighter, clamping down on my skin and increasing their pace. Much as I tried to stifle it, a warbly moan sneaked out of my lips.

After a few moments of this, I couldn’t take anymore. I bit down hard on my lip, and wiggled my hips around as an orgasm tore through me. I gasped and whimpered to myself, giving into the urge and rubbing my wet pussy to increase the warm pleasure flowing through me. I tried as hard as I could to stay silent for fear of someone walking in, but it was very challenging to do so as the warm rush of pleasure kissed every part of my body it could find.

It was about a minute before I was done. I flopped back against the toilet, taking deep breaths in and out, wiping the sweat off of my brow. “Oh...oh God…” I muttered under my breath.

“Hope you enjoyed.” A familiar voice whispered right into my ear.

My eyes widened and darted around me. “Rosaria?” I asked, wondering if she could hear me. I wasn’t in the least surprised that she was involved in this. As a matter of fact, I would’ve found it to be very concerning if she wasn’t.

“Don’t reply, this is a pre-recorded message, set to appear in your head after you’ve come for the first time.” I rolled my eyes at the melodrama in Rosaria’s voice. Of course, she was just the type of person to do something as extra as this. “Lately, you’ve been looking really stressed out by work and junk, and you know I hate to see my little baby get all upset. So, I enchanted your panties to pleasure you whenever you feel really stressed out!”

I clenched my fists together. “W-what?” I whispered.

“Hey, weren’t you listening? I said I can’t hear you!” The recording said indignantly, tutting to itself for a moment, before continuing. “Anyway, don’t try to take them off, because that’ll only make things worse for you! Don’t worry about bathroom stuff, it’ll absorb everything. But I’m sure you won’t take my word on that. See you later!” And with a gleeful giggle, her voice was gone.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow as I stumbled out of the bathroom, and back to my office. This was looking to be a very long day.

When I finally got back to my desk, there was a note laying on there. From the boss.

“COME SEE ME ASAP,” it read.

“Oh no…” I muttered under my breath, feeling an invisible finger start to slide into my ass.


	3. Rosaria Takes Mary To Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains:  
> \- Transformation  
> \- Public Masturbation  
> \- Breast Enlargement  
> \- Bimboization (sorta)  
> \- Lots of eating  
> \- Flirting  
> \- Date Setting  
> \- Restaurant Setting

“Wow,” I said for the thousandth time, looking around at the fancy restaurant we were seated in. We’d been sitting here for about thirty minutes now, and I was still having trouble believing this place was real. It was like something out of a romantic daydream.

The two of us were seated at the restaurant’s outside balcony, sandwiched between the lavish and luxurious building to our left, and the breathtakingly beautiful countryside to our right. Between the two of us, our table was topped with a silky red tablecloth (my favorite color) and a pair of small, scented candles. 

Rosaria’s outfit was very tastefully assembled. Her dress was the same color as the tablecloth, her gloves were a complementary black, and she had a line of pearls around her neck that I didn’t remember her ever buying. Her bright pink hair fell down to her shoulders, and her star-shaped earrings twinkled in harmony with her eyes.

Looking at her, I was beginning to regret coming in just a fancy suit. Next time, I was wearing a dress too.

Rosaria gave me a smirk and took another sip from her wine glass. “I’ve transformed you into a dragon multiple times now, and this is the most breathtaking thing you’ve ever seen?”

I turned back to her with a defensive expression, but she spoke before I could. “Woah there, no need to worry, I jest, I jest. Anything that puts a smile on your face is fine with me.” Rosaria said with a laugh, holding her hands up as if bracing for me to hit her.

“Well, you are the one who found this place.” I added with a shrug.

“I am indeed, I suppose I can take the credit on that one.” She said with a very smug tone. “It’s very nice to know I’m appreciated.”

I laughed, and assured her that I always appreciated her. The two of us passed compliments and reassurances back and forth for a little bit before the waiter arrived with our first course. He completely resembled a human, save for his pointed ears, but had a tangible otherworldly aura to him.

“Your first dish of the evening. Enjoy.” He said with a mysterious smile, setting two salad bowls on the table in front of us.

I squinted at the small size of the bowl. It could fit in my palm. “So, you said there are twelve courses, yes?” I asked as the waiter left us alone, trying not to look ungrateful.

Rosaria snorted, giving me an incredulous look. “Weren’t you listening when I explained this earlier? Yes, there are twelve courses in total, all from the same chef.” As she spoke, she stabbed a lettuce leaf with her fork and elegantly brought it to her mouth.

“Okay...uh...I’m sorry.” I said, looking down at my salad but still not eating it. “So...uh...awkward question but will this...change me in any way?” I hated to be accusatory all of a sudden, but this wasn’t the first time we’d visited a restaurant run by magic-users. I’d been surprised before.

Rosaria set down her fork and gave me a daring look. For a moment, I thought she was going to make some smartass remark, or whine that I assumed the worst of her. Instead, she snapped her fingers, and her eyes glowed a bright purple.

“It will now.” 

My jaw dropped. “Wait, did you just…”

“Cast a spell?” She finished for me. “Yes, I did in fact. You’ll find that the more food you eat, the more the little spell I cast will affect you. Something to make the evening a little more...interesting.” She paused for a second, as if considering whether or not she went too far. “Is that...okay with you?”

I hesitated. “What kind of spell is it?”

She instantly went back to her normal coy self. “That’s a surprise! But it’s something romantic, I promise.” Her expression became unsure again. It was amusing seeing her bounce back and forth. “I can...reverse it if you’d like.”

I stared down at my bowl for a moment, considering the possibilities, before boldly sticking one of the leaves with my fork and bringing it to my mouth. It tasted delicious.

“No, I don’t think you’ll need to do that.” I said, savoring both the flavor and the shocked look on Rosaria’s face.

This was going to be an interesting night.

\---

The odd feelings first appeared as the third course was being served.

The idea of a surprise actually excited me quite a bit, so I hadn’t asked Rosaria anything about it, as much as I was tempted to. I’d written off some pleasant sensations I’d been feeling to the buzz of the wine in my system, but as I chewed the grilled chimera meat, I began to grow suspicious of these new feelings. They were pleasing, of course, but very unnatural.

“I honestly believe we all deserve…” Rosaria trailed off, apparently noticing my suspicions. “Ooh, is it starting to work? How are you feeling?” She made a gleeful smile, and rubbed her hands together.

I smiled awkwardly, and looked down at myself, taking inventory of everything. “Um...I don’t feel that different. Just a little...buzzed. Probably from the wine.” I said with a nervous laugh, gesturing to my glass. Even as I denied it, I could feel the strange tingling grow more and more intense in my stomach. It felt so  _ empty _ . Shouldn’t I feel a little more full after eating three dishes? I was glad we still had plenty more to go. Without waiting for Rosaria to reply, I started to wolf down my steak a little more enthusiastically.

Rosaria didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure about that?” She taunted, watching me eat. “You know...a light buzz is the first stage of the transformation. As is a heightened appetite.”

I nearly spit out my food. “Transformation?”

“You’ll see.”

\---

By the time the sixth dish was served, I was definitely changing. Every part of my body felt like it was shifting around and being rearranged in some fashion.

The first noticeably visible change was, of course, in my breasts. Because why wouldn’t it be?

I was just about to take a bite out of my fish (which was just as delicious as everything else I’d eaten so far), when I felt a tight feeling in my chest. Before I could set my fork down, my bra suddenly felt like it had shrunk a cup size or two. Gasping, I flailed about and reached to the strap buckled behind me. With quick fingers, I managed to unhook my bra. As soon as I did, my breasts flopped out, continuing to expand in size. By the time they stopped, they were straining against my dress shirt, threatening to pop the buttons off and burst out.

I shot Rosaria a look that was half astonishment and half amusement. She was looking very satisfied with herself at the moment.

“ _This_ is your idea of romantic?” I asked, unbuttoning the top button of my shirt so it would squish me less. With a slightly annoyed expression, I stashed my bra away in my bag, before turning my attention back to my meal.

“It’s not just a breast enhancement spell you know.” She said, as if it was obvious. She paused for a minute to take another bite out of her fish, before continuing. “Other things have been changing too. Things you haven’t even noticed yet.”

In that moment, I was seriously tempted to make her tell me what spell she’d cast on me. She wasn’t mad at me or anything, so I knew she’d probably tell me if I really pushed her.

But I still wanted to be surprised, so I kept my mouth shut and continued to stuff my face.

\---

I was masturbating when the ninth (or tenth, I wasn’t really sure anymore) dish arrived. Just flat-out masturbating in a public place. Usually, I tended to avoid things like that, but for whatever reason I couldn’t find it in myself to be concerned with decorum at the moment. I was just too horny to think about anything else.

I moaned and leaned against the table, trying to rub my breasts against it without moving things too much. The waiter seemed to take no notice of me, as he placed the next pair of plates down between us.

“Your last dish of the evening.” He said in his normal posh voice (wow, I’d really lost count). “Two pieces of white chocolate, cranberry cheesecake. I hope you enjoy.” He made a small bow and turned away, leaving the two of us alone once more.

Without taking my hand out of my soaking panties, I sat myself up, and grabbed my fork. Enthusiastically, I scooped a small chunk out of the cake, and plopped it into my mouth.

As soon as it touched my lips, I had my first orgasm of the night.

I felt a deep sense of sweetness in my body, both from the taste of the cake and from the delightful feeling blossoming in my crotch. “Oh, it feels so good…” I whimpered to myself once I was done chewing. I was practically drooling. I felt like my whole mind was melting into a blissful little pool of sludge. I basked in this feeling for a moment, but before long I was already craving more.

“I’m...I’m so hungry…” I murmured to myself, sloppily stuffing the rest of the cheesecake into my mouth. It was gone in a matter of seconds. “Need more...mooore...when’s the next course?”

Rosaria burst into laughter. “What? That was the last course Mary!” She said with a giggle. She slid her plate of cheesecake over to me, whereupon I devoured it as quickly as I had my own. “Wow, you’re really hungry, aren’t you?”

“Starving!” I said, licking the last bits of cake off of the plate and setting it down. “I feel like I could eat…” I trailed off, the pink fog in my head dissipating for a brief second. “Oh my God, I’m acting so...weird. Is…is this the spell?” I asked, the edges of a smile appearing on my face.

“I think it would be better to show you.” With that, the young witch reached into her purse, pulled out a tiny hand mirror, and handed it to me. “Why don’t you take a look?” She asked as I snatched it from her.

I was greeted with the sight of a total stranger staring back at me. It was only when her expression changed in sync with mine that I remembered this was my reflection.

I’d been completely transformed.

My skin was pink and my hair was green. Those were the first two things I noticed. Eyes widening, my glance went down from the mirror to the hand I was holding it with. Sure enough, it was a bright magenta, just like in the reflection. How had I not noticed that?

Further inspection revealed that a collection of small flowers had bloomed in my green locks, giving me the look of a Disney princess. My figure had mostly remained the same, save for my enlarged breasts and buttocks.

Setting the mirror down, I gave Rosaria a puzzled expression. “I don’t get it.” I said, shaking my head. “You made me pink?”

Rosaria condescendingly rolled her eyes, as if my ignorance was physically painful to witness. “I didn’t  _ just _ make you pink. How would that be romantic?” She said, shaking her head dismissively. “I turned you into a gluttony sprite! Or a human-sized one anyway.”

My brows kneaded in confusion and I gave my hands another puzzled glance. “A sprite?”

“Yeah, your stomach is basically a bottomless pit. You have a near-insatiable appetite for both food and… _ loving _ .” She wriggled her eyebrows at that last part.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my stomach rumbled. Looking down, I discovered that my hand had snuck back into my panties and was playing with my clit all on its own. Had I meant to do that? Either way I was very happy about it.

I looked back up at Rosaria with a slightly pouty expression. “I’m still so h-hungry.” My eyes quickly darted to her breasts, still wrapped in the red fabric of her dress. They looked very appetizing all of a sudden…

“Don’t worry,” Rosaria purred seductively, leaning forward and giving me a better view. “Once we get home, I have something very tasty that you can eat.”

“Is it your ass?” I asked, licking my lips and continuing to masturbate.

Rosaria’s face fell. “We’re...we’re flirting, you’re not supposed to...ugh, yes it is my ass.” She said disappointedly, falling back into her chair. “Can we get our check please?” She asked, waving to get a waiter’s attention.


	4. Rosaria Learns Mary's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Lactation  
> \- Breast expansion  
> \- Mind reading  
> \- Spying

There she was, right where I wanted her to be. Oh Mary, such a creature of habit. Always so predictable. She’d make a terrible witch-hunter if the inspiration to become one ever struck her. Not that it ever would, of course, with how well I treated her.

Some might call spying on your girlfriend an infantile task, motivated only by insecurity. I would counter that by claiming that violating Mary’s privacy has always been an integral part of our relationship. Ever since our first meeting, I’d been watching over her, looking for ways to bring some spice to her otherwise boring life. I’ve always been surprising her. It’s how I show my love.

As she did every Saturday afternoon, Mary was laying on the couch with a book in her hands and a cup of tea set down next to her. Her orange hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing her large, framed glasses like a total nerd. I was used to seeing her in a suit all the time, so it was a welcome change of pace to see her dressed so casually, wearing just a dark red t-shirt and a short pair of (very tight) jeans.

I was in my laboratory, just down the hall from her. My fingers danced around in my crotch, as I watched her image on my crystal ball. My curtains were drawn in order to make it’s blue glow more visible. I could pretty much see anything I wanted to with this crystal ball, if I cast the right spell, but all the other sights it offered paled in comparison to my lover’s beauty. Spying on her was the best use of this power, in my eyes.

After spending a few moments fully taking in the sight of her, I decided it was time to do some actual sleuth work. I muttered another spell under my breath, and waved my hands dramatically, as one did when casting spells. “Tell me everything,” I said with a smile, casting the spell.

There was a small rush of cool air, and a multicolored cloud appeared above Mary’s head in the image. Waving my arms, I beckoned the cloud closer to me, until it took up the entire surface of the crystal ball.

I continued to wave my hands, making adjustments to the image and clearing up the parts obscured by mist. Gradually, the strange colors in the cloud started to become more distinct, forming images that could be observed. This was Mary’s mind.

Currently the cloud was showing the lines of text in the book she was reading, as well as a few scattered imaginations of the scene she was currently reading. It was hard for me to make out, but it looked like another one of her corny romance novels.

That wasn’t what I was interested at the moment, so with a flick of my fingers, I commanded the cloud to show me her perverted thoughts and memories.

Flatteringly, quite a few images of me showed up almost instantly. They were mostly memories of me casting spells on her. There was an image of me possessing her and masturbating in her body, an image of me sticking a large pink dildo into her, an image of her turning into a sexy sprite and hungrily rimming me. It was like a little collage of all our fun times together.

I wasn’t here to go on a trip down memory lane either, so, with another wave of my fingers, I commanded the clouded crystal ball to show me her hidden fantasies. The ones she never told me about for one reason or another.

The cloud became visual nonsense for a few seconds as it searched through both her conscious and subconscious mind. Once again, it took a few seconds for these abstract images to refocus into a collection of recognizable images.

The first image I was greeted with was her sucking a dick. My face fell. This was nothing new. Mary actually had told me about this one before, I’d just made her forget she told me. Long story.

Shimmying my hands around some more, I sifted through the scattered images in her bubble of fantasies, digging deeper into her darkest desires. With how open and honest we were with each other, there really wasn’t much to find, mostly stuff to do with men.

It was a few more minutes before I found something interesting. It was hidden deep down in the furthest corners of her mind, discarded after being considered only once or twice. It wasn’t ideal, but still a very good candidate for what I was looking for. Greedily, I plucked up the tiny fantasy and spread out my hands to make it bigger and easier to see.

“Mary, you little  _ deviant. _ ” I cackled with delight, watching the fantasy unfold before me.

It wasn’t very clear, but I could make out enough to get the picture.

It was a fantasy of me and her, laying on some kind of fuzzy surface covered in shadows. We were both naked, and clearly in the middle of a usual love making sesh. Our imaginary forms moaned gibberish phrases in loving tones as they embraced each other.

The particular position we were in, however, was quite different from the norm.

The dream version of me was entirely naked and sitting down cross-legged, cradling Mary’s cute little head in her lap. She was hunched over, her large breasts hanging over Mary’s face and dribbling small drops of milk.

“Mmmm...yes, that’s right, milk me... _ milk _ me.” My dream-self said in a clear, natural sounding voice. The fact that this wasn’t random gibberish, showed that Mary had fantasized about me saying that line specifically.

With a flick of my wrist, the illusion was cast away, and the crystal ball stopped glowing. I then promptly burst into laughter. “Holy shit!” I said aloud, my body trembling with excitement. “Holy...h-holy fuck! She’s such a pervert…”

When I was done laughing (about five minutes later), I sat back up and wiped a tear away. I was absolutely beside myself. Mary always played coy with weird stuff, and acted like she was as pure as an angel, but deep down she was just as kinky as I was. What a tease.

With a satisfied smile, I looked down at my breasts and considered them through the fabric of my dress. “That shouldn’t be too hard to arrange,” I said to myself, standing up and searching for my spellbook.

\---

Our usual Saturday night love-making happened right on schedule. After our usual fancy dinner (prepared by me of course), the two of us had a few glasses of wine, and one thing lead to another, resulting in me straddling her on the soft surface of our bedsheets, exploring her body with my tongue.

When I pulled away to look down at her, Mary had a very noticeable blush on her face, and a small smile forming at the ends of her lips. “Have I ever told you I love you and you’re the best?” She said, gently resting her hands on my shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve checked every box on the list, don’t worry.” I said tauntingly, reaching to my waist and pulling my shirt over my head. “Here, just before we get started, there’s a new spell I want to try.”

A shadow of concern appeared on Mary’s otherwise lustful face, and her arms flopped down to her sides. “Uh...on me?”

I shook my head, and tossed my shirt to the other side of the room, before beginning to work on my bra. “No, on myself actually. But it will make me a little tastier for you, I promise.” Mary was already looking slightly embarrassed as I unhooked my bra, letting my breasts drop down to hang above her face.

“What...what kinda spell?” She asked, staring at my breasts with restrained excitement.

Instead of answering her, I cast it. I closed my eyes, and focused, silently casting the spell. I felt a warm, erotic tingle in my chest as the spell transformed me. I opened my eyes to see my breasts expanding, and my nipples growing erect. I shuddered with pleasure as I felt the internal changes take place. Mary stared with anticipation, licking her lips.

I moaned softly as the spell finally took full effect. Pure pleasure snaked down my spine as small dribbles of milk started to leak out of my nipples.

Mary’s eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of her skull. “H-how did you know?” She demanded, looking up at me. “There’s no way this is a coincidence. I’ve been imagining this f-for…” she trailed off, seeming at a loss for words. Her nipples were so hard I could see them through her shirt.

“Call it lover's intuition,” I said coyly, leaning in to tempt her more. “Now come on, I can only keep this going for so long, and I’m not going to ask you in the way you want me to ask you.”

Mary groaned with pleasure. “Oh, I love you so much.”

We both moaned in harmony as she started suckling eagerly.


	5. Rosaria Shares Her Powers With Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Workplace Setting  
> \- Hypnotism/Mind Control  
> \- Buttplugs  
> \- Cunnilingus

My face instantly fell, an expression of disbelief stretching across it. “You’ve got to be  _ fucking _ kidding me.” I said, shooting Rosaria the harshest glare I could muster.

“Hey, it’s how magic works, I don’t make the rules.” Rosaria snapped in reply, stuffing various props back into the large, disorganized chest. The one she’d given me had been at the bottom, and she’d had to empty nearly the entire chest to find it.

I shot another nervous look at the small silver object Rosaria had handed me. It was a small metal object, slightly hefty for its size. One end was smooth and pear shaped. It was rounded, but had a distinct point. The other end of it was decorated with a jewel shaped and colored like a heart.

I still couldn’t believe this. “So, you want me to shove this up my ass?”

Rosaria snorted and rolled her eyes as she closed the chest. “You said you wanted some of my power, right? Well, in order for a non-mage to use the powers of a witch, they need to have what’s called a ‘magic focus.’ It’s like a lightning rod or wi-fi router to transfer power from me to you.”

I nodded, but my nervous expression remained. “That makes sense, I guess, but does it have to be a buttplug?” I gave the object another glare of disdain. It was so  _ big _ . Even if I’d wanted to use it, there was no way it was going to fit.

Rosaria didn’t even look up at me when she replied. “No, but it’s a very convenient shape. It’s completely obscured by clothing, it doesn’t need any straps or laces or anything to hold onto you, it’s…”

“There’s no way I’m wearing this.” I cut her off, placing the plug down on the desk next to me. “Rosaria, seriously, I love you, but I put up with a lot of your bullshit, with you casting spells on me at work and shit. Ok, those are bad, but I never complain—”

“Because you like them.” Rosaria cut back in, turning around to give me a wry smirk.

“Because…” I stammered, blushing slightly and losing my train of thought. “Well...that’s besides the point. The point is, can you use your magic to help me with work instead of hinder me just this one time? I’m sure you owe me for something…”

My pink haired lover stared at me for a second, utterly expressionless. My resolve cracked pretty quickly, poisoning my sudden self-confidence with a strand of doubt. Oh jeez, I really hoped she wasn’t mad at me.

When Rosaria finally spoke it was in a low, heavy voice. “Mary, look into my eyes.” She said, marching up to me at a steady pace.

I gulped in fear, but did as she asked. “Look, it’s fine, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Now only a few feet away from me, Mary placed both hands on my shoulders and made direct eye contact with me. Something was different about her eyes, and when she spoke, something was different about her voice. “Mary, be quiet and listen to me.”

Somehow, I found myself going quiet and giving Mary my full attention. Her voice pushed passed my ears and entered my very core, carving her words into my chest. The entire world around us became silent and dark. There was nothing for me to focus on except for what she was saying. Trembling slightly, I nodded.

“Very good.” She spoke with a firm, dominating tone that filled up my head entirely, leaving absolutely no space for dissenting thoughts. What she said was final, so ifs, ands, or buts.

“Mary, wearing the plug is a good idea. You are going to wear it to work tomorrow and you are going to like it.” She commanded, taking me by the chin and keeping my eyes locked on hers.

“Wearing the plug is a good idea. I am going to wear it to work tomorrow and I am going to like it.” As soon as I spoke this, I believed it. It was etched into me. How had I even considered that wearing it would be a bad idea? All thoughts opposed to this idea vanished from my mind, like sand running through my fingers.

Rosaria smirked, and my heart melted like ice cream on a summer day. Oh shit, she was so hot when she was like this. “You’re very thankful that I have suggested this idea. You owe me a serious favor for this.”

Again, I parroted the words back to her, convincing myself of their truth as I did so. When I was done, I smiled a little and gave a small “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, sugar cube.” She said, again wearing her ‘bad girl’ smirk. Was this turning me on? Fuck, this was kind of turning me on. Looking away from me, Rosaria reached to the table and picked up the plug. “Turn around and open yourself up for me. I’m going to stick this inside of you, nice and deep.”

Obediently, I turned around so my back was facing her, and pulled down both my skirt and panties in one swift motion. Once they were at my ankles, I grabbed my buttcheeks, and pulled them apart, giving Rosaria easy access to my gaping asshole.

“That’s a good girl. Just hold still, this might hurt a little.” Rosaria said, licking her lips. “And you’re going to forget the next instructions I give you, but still follow them to the letter. When you’re done with the day tomorrow, I want you to...”

\---

Had Rosaria hypnotized me? I was pretty sure she’d hypnotized me. Could she even do that? I couldn’t remember her ever being able to do that, but I wouldn’t doubt it. It would explain how I’d flip-flopped so quick on this idea.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I considered the situation. I could feel the metal plug inside of me, lodged firmly in my ass. I tried my best to hide my discomfort from my coworkers, but I was constantly aware of it. It had been as uncomfortable as I’d imagined it being. But on the bright side, it gave me a little thrill knowing that everyone else in the office was completely oblivious to this.

Despite the addition of this little...accessory, the day had gone on mostly normal. As usual, Caitlyn was in and out of my office, dropping off papers and reports from the boss. “Mornin’. Here ya go. From the boss. Yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.” She said in a bored tone as she dropped off the first load. “Should take you a couple of hours. Lemme know when you’re done.”

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when I returned to her office, just thirty minutes later. “Wait, you’ve finished that already?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess…” I said, shrugging humbly and setting the papers on her desk. “Got anything more for me?”

I worked like a beast all day. It was an incredible feeling. Everything clicked quicker for me. I came up with ideas faster, I typed faster, it was like magical adderall. After a while, I could feel the plug start to pulsate inside of me, spreading a pleasant glow up through my chest and into my head. It was exhilarating.

However, as the day further progressed, I could feel that pleasant heat start to morph into...something else. Something...arousing. By the time we were wrapping up for the day, I was squirming in my seat, starving for some kind of release.

Caitlyn squeaked with surprise as I set the last batch of finished reports on her desk. “All done.” I said with a smile.

“You’ve been an absolute badass today.” She said, taking the top folder from the stack and opening it up. “Jeez, are you on drugs or something? You’re like a machine. It took me…”

I zoned out Caitlyn’s words as she continued to talk, focusing more on the rising feeling in my chest. Oh jeez, I was so horny. So horny that it was hard to think of anything but sex. I closed my eyes, and shifted uncomfortably in place, trying to ward off the images that were appearing in my mind.

Eventually, Caitlyn trailed off, when I opened my eyes, she was looking at me with a concerned expression. “Uh, Mary, are you okay?”

I’m really not 100 percent sure what happened next.

Breathing heavily, I found myself walking closer up to Caitlyn, looking right into her eyes. “Caitlyn, look into my eyes.” A surge of power flowed through me, intensifying the warmth. I was bathing in it now.

Caitlyn’s face went pale, and she looked at me with wide, uncertain eyes. “M-mary, what are you doing?” She asked, weakly attempting to back away from me.

“Just focus on me.” I commanded. There was an extra weight to my voice as I spoke, and I felt a rush of authority. There was a tangible sense of control on my stomach. “Listen very carefully, Caitlyn.”

Now standing just a few feet from her, I grabbed her chin and leaned closer, my face just inches from hers.

“Caitlyn, you’re not going to question what happened today. It was perfectly normal.”

“I’m not going to question what happened today, it was perfectly normal.” She repeated back to me, now completely lost in the spell. I smirked to myself, wondering if she was getting turned on from this like I’d been when Rosaria had cast this spell on me.

And then it occurred to me. If she wasn’t, I could make her.

“Caitlyn, you’re very attracted to me.”

“I’m very attracted to you.” She repeated. She blinked and blushed at me, a new emotion starting to form in her eyes.

My chest was heaving. I was desperate at this point. I needed to orgasm so bad. I wasn’t in my right mind anymore.

“You’re going to eat me out. Right. Now.”

So that’s what we did. I sat down on her desk, pulled down my panties, and started to hungrily moan as Caitlyn bent over and began to ferociously lick my pussy. Within seconds, I was moaning loudly, grabbing her hair and grinding my hips against her face. This was clearly Caitlyn’s first time doing this, but her enthusiasm made up for her inexperience.

Eventually, the arousal that had been building up throughout the day became too powerful to contain. Tightly wrapping my legs around Caitlyn’s neck, my body began to writhe around, and I orgasmed right into her face. Hot spikes of pleasure shot up my spine, and burned in my stomach. The plug in my ass seemed to be heating up quite a bit as well.

When I finally came down, the arousal that had been clouding my mind was gone, clearing my mind. After catching my breath, I looked down at Caitlyn and my face went pale. She was still on her knees, smiling dreamily and covered in sweat. 

With my head now cleared, there was room for the full gravity of my actions to set in. I grimaced, suddenly waking up from the dream state that I hadn’t realized I’d drifted into.

Scurrying over to Caitlyn’s dazed from, I once again established eye contact and gave her a set of orders to follow.

“You’re going to completely forget about this and go to sleep,” I said. My voice completely lacked the confidence it had been dripping with just moments ago.

“I’m going to completely forget about this and gggg…” Her eyes closed and she flopped back to the ground.

Completely red in the face, I pulled my dress up, and scurried out of the room as fast as I could. Maybe bringing magic to work wasn’t such a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.


End file.
